mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mileena/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "Shang Tsung has created many abominable creatures in his Flesh Pits, but none so twisted as Mileena. A fusion of Edenian flesh and Tarkatan blood, Mileena is both beauty and beast. This dichotomy has made her mind unstable; she is prone to fits of madness and savagery. Though she has the appearance of a mature woman, she is more child than adult--a blank slate conformed to Shao Kahn's will. Devoid of conscience or remorse, Mileena will butcher anyone to appease her beloved father." *'Mortal Kombat X': "Perceiving a lack of loyalty in his adopted daughter, Kitana, Shao Kahn ordered Shang Tsung to create a replacement, a daughter worthy of succeeding his rule. Shang Tsung fulfilled Shao Kahn's order by fusing Tarkatan DNA with genetic material stolen from Kitana to create a cloned hybrid: Mileena. Mileena is the best of both: bloodthirsty and vicious as a Tarkatan but possessing the Martial artistry and expertise of an Edenian. When Shao Kahn was killed by Raiden, Mileena took over as the ruler of Outworld. But when she refused to align Outworld with Earthrealm against Netherrealm attack, she was deposed. She now leads a rebellion against the usurper Kotal Kahn's regime." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) Mileena is first discovered by Kitana in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, after the Princess witnesses a sleeping clone lying on a table. When she awakes, she refers to Kitana as "Sister", and mockingly asks the Princess to come to her and become a family. Kitana is horrified by Mileena's creation, calling her a monstrosity, and attacks and defeats her. After confronting Shao Kahn about her creation, the Emperor reveals he knew about this the whole time. He sentences Kitana to execution for consorting with Raiden and the Earthrealm warriors. He then orders Shang Tsung to fetch his "true daughter" from the Flesh Pits. This prompts Jade to rescue Kitana, but having alerted the guards to her presence, Kitana pleads with Jade to escape and find help. Mileena then appears later in the Wastelands after finding Jade, remarking that whilst others pursue, she finds. She asks Jade to return with her to the "going away celebration" for her sister, cruelly teasing Jade about Kitana's execution. After defeating Mileena, Jade remarks that she is more of a sister to Kitana than Mileena. When the Earth warriors appear, Smoke confuses Mileena for Kitana, unaware that Mileena is Kitana's clone. This prompts him to attack Jade before she has the time to explain that Mileena is not the Princess. Mileena uses this opportunity to escape. She is later seen at the coliseum, standing beside Shao Kahn. After Shao Kahn's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang, Baraka points out that Mileena is the next successor to the throne. Shao Kahn, however, emerges, thus keeping his reign as emperor. Mileena is quick to bow before her father who explains that Quan Chi healed his wounds. During the Earthrealm invasion, Mileena is spotted by Kurtis Stryker and Kabal witnessing the carnage unfold on the streets of New York. Stryker notes that Mileena is definitely a foe, whilst Kabal isn't sure (due to the small amount of clothing she is wearing). Stryker approached Mileena, and they face off, with Stryker proving victorious. After Kabal is burned by Kintaro, and later revived by Kano, he forces the Black Dragon thug to lead him to the Emperor's throne room. When he arrives, Mileena is seen entering the room with Lin Kuei Cyborgs and Tarkatans, bringing with them the corpse of Motaro. She informs her Emperor that Raiden has slain the Centaur General. While Shao Kahn is transferring Shang Tsung's essence into the bewitched Queen Sindel, Noob Saibot and Mileena both intercept Kabal as he attempts to attack the Emperor. Kabal defeats them both in a two-on-one match and then escapes back into Earthrealm. Mileena is not seen again after her defeat by Kabal. Mortal Kombat X Comic After Shao Kahn's death, Mileena became the new Empress of Outworld. However, her rule was worse and more tyrannical than her father's and she was labeled the Mad Empress, driving Outworld to the brink of disaster. Kotal Kahn eventually usurped her rule and forced her into exile. Mileena was joined by former general of Outworld's army, Reiko, and Edenian traitor, Rain, and the rebels are forced into hiding for ten years. Mileena would take Reiko as her lover and closest adviser, but she was unknowingly being manipulated by the former general for his own purposes. Mileena is seen in Raiden's visions along with Reiko. Mileena learns from Reiko that the Red Dragon have agreed to aid their cause, which pleases her. She then convinced Goro to join her cause after the Shokan Prince found her hideout in the Golden Desert, playing on Goro's desires for revenge on Kotal Kahn for reducing his people's status. While Goro rallies the Red Dragon as Kotal Kahn comes to avenge his father's death, Mileena discusses with Reiko how she will regain her throne, but Reiko tells her that Goro will seek to challenge her rule. Mileena is confused by Goro's treason, but after Reiko tells her that Goro's betrayal of Kotal will lead to him betraying her, an enraged Mileena bares her fangs and vows to devour the Shokan's face. Clinging to her lover, Mileena croons that Reiko is the only one she can trust. After Kotal Kahn defeats and cripples Goro, the temple Mileena used as a hideout in the Golden Desert is burned to the ground, but Reptile reveals that both Mileena and Reiko escaped beforehand. Mortal Kombat X Mileena is confirmed to return in Mortal Kombat X, seeking to reclaim Outworld's throne from Kotal Kahn, using the fallen elder god Shinnok's amulet as the means to do so. Ending * Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): "Mileena killed the emperor in a fit of deranged fury. But she was unaware that her victory resulted from Shang Tsung's designs. He had imbued Mileena with the ability to drain Shao Kahn's dark magic, rendering him vulnerable. Now Shang Tsung was ready to execute the next phase of his plan: murder Mileena and take Shao Kahn's power for himself. But Mileena instinctively wielded her new dark power against the sorcerer. Shang Tsung's end came quickly. Mileena absorbed his soul, multiplying her strength. She then set out to claim an even bigger prize: the soul of a thunder god." Character Relationships Mortal Kombat (2011) *Created by Shang Tsung in his Flesh Pits. *Considers Kitana as her "sister". *Discovered and defeated by Kitana. *Chosen by Shao Kahn to be his "true" daughter. *Defeated by Jade when she pursued Jade. *Defeated by Kurtis Stryker during the Earthrealm invasion. *Shocked unconscious by Raiden during the Earthrealm invasion. *Returned to Shao Kahn with the body of Motaro. *Defeated by Kabal while teaming with Noob Saibot. Mortal Kombat X Comic *Succeeded Shao Kahn as Empress of Outworld after his apparent demise. *Designated Kotal Kahn as her warchief, who later dethroned her when she refused to join forces with Earthrealm during the Netherrealm War. *Engaged in a civil war against Kotal Kahn for Outworld's throne. *Was seduced by Reiko and made him her advisor. *Allied with the Red Dragon while also recruiting Goro and Rain to her side. Gallery Mortal Kombat Mileena awakens.jpg|Mileena awakens in the Flesh Pits. Kitana_confronts_Mileena.jpg|Mileena rises and confronts Kitana. Mileena fleshpits.jpg|Mileena preparing to attack Kitana. Jadestorymk92.png|Mileena encounters Jade. Mileena by barrymk100-d4rs8do.png|Mileena speaking to Jade. MK9 - Noob and Mileena Vs Kabal.JPG|Mileena and Noob about to battle Kabal. Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-13-39.jpg|Alliance with the Red Dragon Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-13-46.jpg|Swaying Goro. Screenshot 2015-03-16-11-54-02.jpg|Reiko's lover. Screenshot 2015-03-16-11-58-02.jpg|Treason. Screenshot 2015-03-16-11-58-17.jpg|Only one she can trust. Mortal Kombat X Vlcsnap-2015-02-27-15h30m19s79.png Mileena Mortal Kombat X - 2.PNG Mileena Mortal Kombat X - 1.PNG 61689-1-.png Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages